After School Pein Version
by gogumajerome
Summary: After School ending for PeinHina. The ending with Pein and Hinata after chapter 13 of After School, please read After School before this )
1. Chapter 1

Pein ending 1 3 Pein Hina, continuing from chapter 13 of 'After School'

In the middle of the night, Hinata felt her throat drying from the alcohol from earlier. Sitting up hastily, she looked around at her surroundings. The whole room was dark, but the big window let the huge moon shine through casting shadows everywhere, the room looked familiar but her head was still not functioning right yet. Standing up slowly, the small girl noticed someone lying near her feet, it was none other than the orange headed boy, his piercings gleaming below the bright moon light. Not wanting to disturb him, Hinata tip toed softly towards the big door which looked really familiar, turning back to look at Pein and the huge room, Hinata's brain started registering the image, it was Itachi's room.

Hinata walked out into the bright corridor, where all the chandelier lights were still burning, and walked helplessly around in search for the kitchen. The mansion was just too big, Hinata came across a room where the lights were on, walking closer, the girl saw a sign on the door which read:

'SASUKE UCHIHA'S TERRITORY'. The writing was in bold black backed by a blood red background. Figuring that she probably wouldn't be able to find the kitchen by herself anyways and she doesn't know where all the others are, her best luck was with asking Sasuke.

Nervously, Hinata knocked on the door, for a moment she couldn't hear anything from the other side, about to turn around when the large wooden door swung open revealing Sasuke in a tight white t-shirt and black shorts. He was surprised to see her, she just disappeared from the party and he figured she went home or something.

"Hinata? Why are you here?"

"Uhm I w-was just gonna ask w-where's the kitchen?"

"I mean why are you at my house?" Sasuke tried to say that with a nice tone but he still sounded demanding and intimidating as always.

"U-uhh Itachi-san t-took me here after t-the party cause i-I was pretty d-drunk…" lowering her head in embarrassment.

"I see, well the others are in our basement if you want to see them, that's right lets go to the kitchen first."

Sasuke still didn't understand all this mystery which was unfolding around him and he hated being uninformed. He couldn't blatantly ask his brother 'what happened overnight to Hinata?', he already knew the half-assed answer he'd get from Itachi. The questions in his head were driving him crazy, 'what's up with this girl? And why is she looking so pretty lately? All the attention on her, it's gonna make it so hard for me to get close to her'. All the boys (Akatsuki) has made Hinata the talk of the school in the past week and all the attention from the boys seems to be on her, which includes the rumored asexual Sasuke Uchiha also, it was as though something right out of a fairy tale happened to Hinata.

Reaching the kitchen, Hinata practically ran in and gulped down mouthfuls after mouthfuls as she could feel her throat was cracking from the strong alcohol from earlier.

After the midnight haired girl had her fill, the two stood awkwardly staring at each other than away, till Sasuke decided to break the thick silence.

"So, your life seems to be pretty good lately, huh?" Sasuke tried to ask casually, leaning on the kitchen bench.

"Ah! Yes, y-your brother and the o-others are my life saviors!"

"Oh? How so?"

"Hmm h-how should I put it, when i-I was down i-in the d-dumps… they picked me u-up" Hinata felt like tearing up, Pein and everyone else has been so lovely to her and she hasn't been able to do anything for them in return.

"You mean when you confessed to that baka?"

Hinata's cheek became a soft tinted pink after the mention of Naruto, who she was starting to dislike a lot, not because he didn't like her, she knew that all along, but she was starting to hate his insensitiveness. Hinata became red from embarrassment at how stupid she was back then, she was embarrassed of herself for liking someone so unworthy of her attention.

"Y-yes, that was the turning point i-in my life. Thanks to my new f-friends my life t-turned towards a p-positive direction." Once again Hinata smiled at the few but fond memories she had of her new friends. The sudden image of her and Pein in the closet, made Hinata furiously red, she quickly reached for her cup and gulped It all down again.

Feeling sleepy, Hinata looked over at the clock on top of the humungous fridge '4:02am' deciding to go back to sleep as her head was still beaming, she excused herself and tried to find her way back.

It was harder than the Hyuuga first thought, it turns out she didn't really remember the way anyway.

Pein POV

In the middle of the night, a piercing bright light shown on my eyes which made me wake up, it was the light from outside the room when someone opened the door. I looked onto the coach where Hinata was meant to be, but her porcelain face was nowhere to be seen. Curious, I walked around to check if she was in the basement playing pools and video games with the others, but she wasn't there. 'Could she have gone home?' Ah no way, she's probably still pretty smashed. I decided to check that cheeky bitch, Sasuke's room, 'huh? Why're the lights off? He usually stays up all night and sleeps in the day when there's no school. God how the fuck do I know this?! I need to stop going here so much'. Last place Hinata could be is the kitchen, as I made my way there I heard 2 voices.

One, belonging to mini Itachi bastard that's been annoying Hina, 'again why do I know this? Or care? She's just a friend, pein..' and the other's was Hinata's

*"Oh? How so?"*

3rd POV

Pein couldn't hear very clearly what they were saying, swiftly he moved to the wall right next to the kitchen door and stood statue still. He was really curious as to what the content of this chat was about for some reason, Pein didn't want to know the reason though.

"Hmm h-how should I put it, when i-I was down i-in the d-dumps… they picked me u-up"

*Is she talking about us?*

"You mean when you confessed to that baka?" asked the younger Uchiha.

"Y-yes, that was the turning point i-in my life. Thanks to my new f-friends my life t-turned towards a p-positive direction."

*Yup, definitely about us… she's always so thankful for the smallest things, so innocent and pure*

As Pein saw Hinata head out of the kitchen he quickly shuffled back into the shadows and watched as the small Hyuuga shuffled slowly out and into the corridor.

Quietly following behind Hinata, Pein could tell she was sleepy and lost, she was practically dragging her feet now and kept looking around and murmuring to herself, the sight was adorable.

*Stop having those mushy thoughts dude!*

Hinata walked right past Itachi's room without even realizing, Pein decided to intervene and tapped on her shoulder softly.

The girl jumped and was about to scream when Pein covered her mouth quickly before she could yelp and cause everyone to think he was raping her. He was now directly behind her, he could smell the vanilla shampoo in her hair, his hand was still covering her mouth while the other hand was around her waist keeping her from running away.

Hinata struggled not knowing who the attacker was till she heard a whisper in her ear, "Stop struggling, it's only gonna make my grip tighter." She immediately stopped resisting as she recognized the smooth mesmerizing voice in an instant, Pein.

Pein being so close to the Hyuuga was causing certain memories to once again surface in her mind causing her face to burn even more than when she was in the kitchen as her subject of thought was right there holding her.

The orange haired boy could feel her flesh instantly burn underneath his touch, she was too innocent for him, he would destroy her if he was to get any closer, but when she is like this, how could he resist?


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter up! I wanted to put them in a 'some relationship' as in they both like each other but won't speak up, or is too stubborn to ^^ Please tell me how it is so far!

And to respond to people wanting a certain ending, i will surely write them! one at a time but yeah I'd be happy to write one for Kisame and Tobi or anyone :D besides Naruto. Soz haha

In an instant Pein's hand was covering Hinata's mouth muting her scream, they both stayed like that till she began to calm down. Hinata didn't know what she was feeling, his touch made her bubbly inside and her cheeks would once again burn like they use to for Naruto, maybe even more. 'It must be because of that kiss, argh I need to stop thinking about it! No one would really like me for who I am, especially Pein'. Hinata kept telling herself this to keep her mind on track, which seemed to love wondering at that moment with Pein pressed against her body. Pein was pretty much the god of their school, he was cool, nice, caring, handsome, hot and rich, Hinata didn't stand a chance against her huge competition.

The tall orange haired boy finally let go of Hinata seeing as she has calmed down,

"What are you doing out here?"

"I w-was thirsty and c-couldn't find the kitchen t-then I forgot t-the way back…" Hinata smiled sheepishly at her stupidity, she has no idea that expression makes the boy melt inside.

Laughing at Hinata's dorkiness, he leads her back into Itachi's room. The two resume their previous sleeping position with Hinata on the couch and Pein on the ground beside her. Both trying to fall back to sleep as it was still very early, after about 10 minutes of silence, Hinata spoke up.

H: "P-pein-san? Are you s-still awake?" whispered Hinata.

P: "Ah, yeah, why?"

H: "I c-can't really sleep"

P: "Why's that?"

H: "It's a b-bit cold, I guess i-I'm not use t-to air c-conditioners."

P: "Do you want me to turn it off, Hinata?"

H: "No it's a-alright, it'd b-be too hot w-without it. D-does your back h-hurt?"

P: "Yeah it's kinda stiff"

H: "Why don't y-you go l-lie on the bed?"

P: "Ah I think I might, the couch is small too, come on."

Sitting up he dragged Hinata towards Itachi's huge black bed.

Awkwardly they laid beside each other, Pein's mind was racing with so many thoughts, it's now much harder to sleep with Hinata beside him, although there was a gap between then, that didn't seem to change much, he thought.

Hinata grew up in a pretty traditional home, if she wanted cold air, she'd use a fan or just open a window. But the air-con made her uncomfortable, she just wasn't use to it, subconsciously Hinata started to shift towards Pein, till they were touching.

Pein immediately froze, the gap did make a difference. He honestly hated how he was acting, it was a taboo to like her and he made that very clear to himself, he's just treating her like a sister, just a sister. Relaxing as he had made up his mind for the thousandth time about Hinata, "Are you cold?"

"Y-yeah I'm not use t-to it."

"Here come closer."

Shifting towards each other, Pein put his arm around her till they both fell asleep.

Waking up from the sound of Hidan swearing, Hinata sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Hinata looked around the huge room, and her eyes landed on the circle of the boys playing poker, Hidan was yelling his head off at Kisame.

"M-morning everyone~"

Everyone turned towards the direction of the sweet voice,

"Finally woken up have ya?" smirked Konan sitting on the couch.

"A-ah yes t-thank you for t-taking care of m-me yesterday!"

Talking over each other to assure Hinata that she was no trouble.

Next to her, Pein rose up like a mummy, and stared blankly at his friends.

"How was the sleep, _pein-sammma?_" asked Kisame cheekily.

"Shut up, you blue dick head."

"Looks like someone shit in your cereal today"

"Pshh." Pein put an arm around Hinata and dragged her down along with him, in a tight embrace.

Hinata was panicking as the others kept teasing them and Tobi kept whining about it being his turn already.

Looking up at Pein's face who was inches away from her own, made her fall in a daze at his perfect face, which started to scrunch up all of a sudden.

Sitting up in a flash, eyes burning with anger, face turning red, "YOU SONS OF B*TCHES IM TRYING TO SLEEP STOP WHINING AND SHOUTING"

Everyone cracked up laughing at the sight of their sleepy leader, with just the perfect cow flick in his hair, causing the leader to become even more enraged as he grabbed Hinata's hand and stormed out of the room with the girl following suit.

Too scared to ask Pein where they were going, she decided to keep quiet and just let him lead her. They got into Pein's car and in a second were off, he drove for about 2 minutes and pulled up to a mansion that was probably equal or bigger than Itachi's, but was almost completely black with white poles.

Getting out of the car, Pein continued to drag Hinata into the house, turning many turns till they reached 2 huge wooden doors. Entering into the room, Hinata realized it was Pein's room, it smelt like him, his clothes were all over the couch, the blinds were closed and black which blocked out most of the sunlight making the room dark. Before she could look around anymore, Pein dragged her into his huge 4 poster bed which was similar to Itachi's but was purple and black in color, like his eyes. Once again Hinata was facing his chest with his arms tightly around her. Slowly moving her head, she scanned the room, it was very plain and simple, and the theme was very industrial yet cozy. Getting bored of looking around she turned back to looking at Pein, his face looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and he didn't have that stone cold expression he usually has when people are around.

"Stop staring at me it's embarrassing." Pein spoke with his deep voice whilst eyes were still shut.

"S-s-s-sorry!" he smirked as Hinata curled up into a ball also deeply embarrassed.

"Come on, let's eat some breakfast."

Arriving at the kitchen after many twists and turns, Pein told Hinata to sit down while he makes breakfast. Skillfully he fries the eggs and the bacon in minutes and joined Hinata at the table.

"W-wow! This t-tastes really g-good! I had n-no idea you c-could cook!"

"It's embarrassing, if Hidan knew he'd hold it against me till a die." Nodding a few times as if agreeing with himself.

"Hahaha that sounds a-about right!"

"Well it's already 12, did you still want to go to school?"

"Hmm nah, there's n-not long till i-it's over anyway."

"Oh god, we're such a bad influence, you've skipped most school days since you've met us" sighing at what he's already making her into.

Laughing at his remorseful state, "It's alright, I n-needed to take m-my mind off N-naruto and everyone f-for a while, you guys h-helped."

"Hinata, I'm sure you've heard our reputation at school, the rumors, some are probably fake but some are true to an extent, we're not exactly as good or nice as you think we are. I don't want to drag you down with us."

His face was dead serious, and Hinata could tell he meant every word. After a moment of silence, Hinata looked made up her mind and looked up him dead in the eyes.

"What if I want to be dragged down with you?"

Dan dan dan? Please review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Please review! :D Just rewatched some Naruto Shippuden episodes, I can't wait to start writing my other endings XD.

"Hinata, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Pein, please, o-over the time I've gotten to k-know you guys no matter how short… its b-been magical and I never w-want to go back to the time before t-that."

He was really surprised about how she felt, the look in her eyes were so determined and full of… love and trust. Pein didn't know if he could keep Hinata away with her like this.

"Hmm, fine, we will show you the real us in the upcoming party, then you can decide again if you still want to be with us."

Hinata nods her agreement although she has made up her mind about staying with Pein forever, and everyone too. After the party yesterday, Hinata's heart has completely closed off the image of Naruto, but for some reason, for some reason, Pein has started to occupy her thoughts much more… 'What is this?'

Night of the party Akatsuki – Saturday

Although it took a lot of hours of thinking, Pein really had to make Hinata see what a horrible person he is so she won't associate herself with a person like himself. Her purity and innocence would completely be shattered and so would her future if she was to keep hanging out with them. He would never forgive himself if he ever, EVER did that to Hinata, one of the only people he truly cared about.

Hinata got ready at home with Hanabi helping her pick out a dress. After getting her make up and everything done. Hinata headed over to Pein's mansion with the help of Itachi who was already waiting at her door.

"W-wow you look l-lovely Hinata-chan" Itachi was in a daze starring at the lavender orbed Hyuuga who was dressed in an elegant mid length black tube dress that showed off her milky skin and perfect curves. Her hair was flowing down her back, down to her black heals, it took Itachi's breath away, she was stunning.

"T-thank you!" Hinata blushed as Itachi was just staring at her, and that he stuttered….!

Getting into the car careful not to rip her dress or flash anyone, the pair were off.

It was already 9:30pm, the party started at 8:30pm but Itachi told her to come late as no one would be there too early anyway.

As they arrived at the door on the drive way, the front lawn was already filled with people dancing to the booming music that seemed to shake the ground. Instantly walking through the hallways, girls were falling onto Itachi, literally, but he just kept going and shoved them off politely.

Making their way to the lounge room which was also filled with people, Hinata looked around for the orange headed boy. After a few minutes of browsing, she finally found him, what he was doing though, Hinata wished she hadn't seen him.

Pein was sitting in a lounge chair with a girl sitting on his lap, face inches apart, the girl kept whispering into his ear while he just smiles lustfully at her.

'Why does my chest hurt so much? It hurts more than when Naruto rejected me.. Why?'

Hinata could feel tears filling her eyes, she was frozen as she recognized the girl on his lap, it was none otherthan, Sakura Haruno.

She couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of her eyes, her chest was literally burning, it hurt so much she just wanted to collapse but her legs were too numb to do anything.

Itachi sensing that the girl suddenly stopped, looked back and saw Hinata staring across the room, her eyes were fixed on something and her expression just got worse and worse. Looking in the direction of her eyes, Itachi saw Sakura on top of Pein. It was painful to watch, not because he liked Sakura or was gay for Pein (I wish) but because Hinata was so distraught seeing this, 'I guess she does like Pein.'

Grabbing her hand, Itachi pulled Hinata into Pein's room which was at the other side of the house which guests weren't allowed to enter. He then puts the still frozen/shocked girl down on the couch and kneels down in front of her.

"Hinata? Hinata, look at me."

Slowly the girl lifted her head, only to reveal a face wet with tears and eyes that seemed to burn.

Itachi wanted to leave, the only girl that he has ever liked ends up liking his friend and here she is crying while he wipes away her tears which is for someone else. But seeing her in this state, he can't leave her, no matter how much pain his in, he can't leave her here crying by herself.

"Just cry it out, you'll feel better"

Hinata looked at Itachi and seeing the worry in his eyes, Hinata just broke down, she couldn't hold back her tears and just continued to cry and cry till she felt exhausted. Itachi leaned forward and took the girl into his big arms and tried to sooth her.

After what seemed like a while, Hinata calmed down and started to steady her breathing again, Itachi let go of Hinata and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Hinata, tell me what's wrong" Although Itachi knew the answer already, he wanted to hear it from her mouth so that the small but strong hope he has will simply die out, maybe not right away but over time.

" … I think I l-like Pein, a-a lot,"

"I-I see, that explains why you cried"

"Itachi-kun w-what should I d-do?"

"Well you could go after him… or forget about him." Although Itachi liked the latter option, he does want his Hina just to be happy but how does Pein feel?

"I d-don't know, P-pein-kun would n-never like m-me.."

Now this Itachi knew was completely bullshit, Hinata is probably the only girl he's ever met that he has thought is worthy.

"That's not true Hinata, You're… the only person I have ever truly liked…. The only person I have ever felt clean around. You shine, really bright in the dark world people like Pein and I live in."

Hinata just sat and looked at Itachi in shock as he confessed his feelings to her, "Itachi… I-I.. I don't know w-what to say."

In an instant, Itachi pulled Hinata into a tight, crushing hug and whispered into ear, "No matter what your choice is, I will always be here as your friend, so just ask yourself what you want. After this hug, we shall go back to the way it was before, like this never happened, that's the only way I'll be okay."

Hinata stayed still as Itachi hugged her tightly, she felt guilty but it was better for him if she made her feelings clear and didn't lead him on.

Letting go of Hinata slowly, Itachi put on his usual smile for Hinata and helps her off the couch.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Hm y-yeah I can w-walk home if you want."

"Nah its late come on, let me give you a lift."

As he leads her out of the room they bump into Pein and Sakura in the hallway, heading into Pein's room. Itachi instantly pulled Hinata to his side and pulled her head into his chest and walked past the pair quickly.

Getting into the car, Itachi drove Hinata straight home and bid his goodbye and headed straight back to Pein's house to give him a piece of his mind.

Dashing through the crowd, Itachi ran right to Pein's room door and just kicked it open. What he saw wasn't what he expected to see though.

Pein was sitting by himself on the ground by the couch with his head in his hand.

"Where's that chic?"

"She left a while ago."

"Why?"

"Itachi, when you were talking to Hinata… I heard everything."

"You-you did?"

"You out of everyone should know that Hinata loving me would bring her nothing good. Neither would me loving her would do her any good either"

Hearing this really fired Itachi up, in an instant he was grabbing Pein's collar, eyes burning with rage.

"HOW FU*KING DARE YOU?! HAVE YOU EVER GIVEN IT A TRY BEFORE YOU SAID IT'D FAIL?! AS LONG AS YOU LOVE HER AND CAN MAKE HER HAPPY, WHO GIVES A SH*T WHAT HAPPENS?! AND HINATA WILL ALWAYS BE HINATA! IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU'RE FU*KING WORTHY OF BEING WITH HER, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! YOU CAN'T SAY YOU LET HER GO BEFORE YOU EVEN TRY. NOW GO GET HER OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Pein was in shock, Itachi was always that composed clear headed friend that didn't care about much, but here he was knocking some sense into him. Hastily standing up, Pein ran outside and into his car and in an instant was off to find Hinata.

*Knock Knock knock*

(Door opens)

"*pant pant* Hinata, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"W-what? Weren't y-you and Sakura.."

"No, I just set it up so you would forget about me, cause I'm not good enough for you."

"R-r-really?"

"Ah, yeah, but Itachi talked some sense into me, I can't give up without trying, I may not be perfect, but I promise to put a smile on your face every single day. I may not be the best guy to date, but I promise to never make you cry again. So will you, Hinata Hyuuga, p-please be my girlfriend?"

"*sob* Y-yes!"

That night, Hinata and Pein shared their first undisturbed night together.

Finished! Please please review! I felt bad for Itachi but I'll make it up to him in his ending :3 hehe. I shall get started on my Itachi ending ASAP. Thank you! Again the story titles will stay the same just with different member names: After School Itachi Version. ETC!


End file.
